Oublie le livreur de pizzas
by Fantony
Summary: Traduction de ma fic "Forget the pizza man". Cette scène se situe juste après le "I might kill myself de Castiel dans l'épisode 8x08. La gifle semblait venir de nulle part et avait un arrière-goût de colère et de peur contre la joue de Castiel. Ma version de la scène malheureusement interrompue par Sam ! Destiel. Spoilers pour la saison 8.


**Traduction de ma fic « Forget the pizza man » **

_(je sais que j'utilise la ponctuation anglaise, mais je n'ai plus suffisamment l'habitude de la nôtre ) ) _

_**Cette scène se situe juste après le "I might kill myself » de Castiel dans l'épisode 8x08. « La gifle semblait venir de nulle part et avait un arrière-goût de colère et de peur contre la joue de Castiel. » Ma version de la scène malheureusement interrompue par Sam ! Destiel. Spoilers pour la saison 8.**_

_Ps. Le livreur de pizzas est bien sûr une allusion au film pornographique que Castiel regarde dans l'épisode 6x10 « Caged heat »_

**Je dédie ce one-shot à mon mari, qui est décédé à 34 ans, en août, à l'hôpital, trois semaines après sa dixième tentative de suicide, me laissant seule avec notre petit garçon. Peu importe la pluie et les nuages, personne ne devrait s'ôter la vie, parce que le soleil est toujours caché quelque part. ****Ne laissez pas tomber… **

**RIP Tony… **

* * *

**OUBLIE LE LIVREUR DE PIZZAS**

La gifle semblait venir de nulle part et avait un arrière-goût de colère et de crainte contre la joue de Castiel.

Ca ne lui avait pas fait mal, bien sûr, pas physiquement du moins, mais l'ange n'avait clairement pas anticipé cette réaction. Il porta la main à sa joue, juste pour être sûr que cela était vraiment arrivé.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Dean pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il jeta un œil à sa main, puis à Castiel. Les yeux de l'ange, d'un bleu profond, étaient autrefois un refuge pour Dean. A chaque fois qu'il avait peur, à chaque fois qu'il perdait la foi, il lui suffisait de plonger son regard dans ces yeux, dans cette mer calme et profonde, pour savoir que quelqu'un croyait en lui, quelqu'un lui faisait confiance et serait toujours là pour lui. Mais cette mer était désormais agitée d'une tempête sans fin, les yeux de Castiel étaient emplis de crainte, de doutes, et de culpabilité. C'était dorénavant lui qui avait besoin d'un abri contre la pluie.

Dean se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, en tentant de contenir sa colère. Il ne pouvait pas accepter les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Ensemble, ils avaient traversé tant de choses, de la guerre civile au Paradis, jusqu'au Purgatoire. Et maintenant Castiel voulait « lâcher prise » ? Qu'était-il donc advenu de sa foi ? De sa détermination? La seule idée de perdre Cas face aux archanges, à Lucifer ou aux Léviathans avait déjà été insupportable, mais le perdre de cette façon était inacceptable.

« Ne dis plus jamais ça, t'entends ?! » Dean lâcha sèchement.

« Dean… »

"Et désolé pour la gifle, je ne voulais pas te-"

« C'est rien. Je la méritais, » Castiel l'interrompit d'une voix triste et résignée.

« Arrête ton cinéma, Cas ! » s'écria Dean en se tournant vers Castiel. « Oui, tu as fait des erreurs. Et puis après ? Tu dois accepter que même _toi_, tu n'es pas parfait."

Castiel poussa un long soupir.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait du Paradis. »

« C'est vrai. Mais je connais le goût de la culpabilité, crois-moi. Je sais ce que ça fait quand ta culpabilité pèse de tout son poids sur tes épaules et que tu as l'impression que tu ne pourras bientôt plus respirer. Je sais ce que ça fait quand tout semble te rappeler tes fautes et que tu te sens mal au point de penser que tu ne devrais plus être autorisé à vivre. Toutes ces… choses que j'ai faites en Enfer… Toutes ces fois où je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse de protéger Sam… » Dean poussa un rire dédaigneux, « Même avec toi, j'ai échoué… »

Castiel pencha la tête d'un air à la fois compatissant et désapprobateur.

« Ecoute, Dean, je te l'ai déjà dit… Ce n'était pas ta faute. J'ai délibérément choisi de rester au Purgatoire. »

« C'est bien là le problème ! Tu as _choisi_ de ne pas me suivre. Tu as _choisi_ de me laisser. Et maintenant, tu parles de te suicider ? De me laisser tomber une fois de plus ?! Génial ! Donc mon père et Bobby sont morts, mon propre frère n'a même pas essayé de me sortir du Purgatoire et je suis tombé amoureux d'un putain d'ange dépressif qui veut se la jouer à la Kurt Cobain ! Et je ne lui inspire même pas l'envie de rester et de lutter contre ses propres démons ? Alors dis-moi, Cas, pourquoi toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi finissent toujours par m'abandonner, hein ?! »

Cas ne répondait pas. Cas ne bougeait pas. Il fixait juste Dean d'un air bêta et semblait avoir croisé le regard de Méduse et s'être transformé en statue de pierre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! » Dean demanda, n'essayant même pas de cacher son agacement.

« Dean, tu es… _amoureux de moi_ ? » Castiel marmonna.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma et pinça ses lèvres, incapable de former le moindre mot.

« Hey, j'ai trouvé quelque chose, » Sam annonça en entrant dans la chambre.

Il fut accueilli par un silence pesant et vue la tête de ses compagnons, il se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« J'ai interrompu un truc ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel et Dean échangèrent un regard et secouèrent la tête. Pas convaincu du tout, Sam leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Vous êtes sûrs que ça va, vous deux ? »

Un « Oui » s'échappa de la bouche de Castiel en même temps qu'un « Non » s'échappait de celle de Dean. Sam écarquilla les yeux, confus.

« Euh, bon, je sais pas ce qui cloche chez vous, mais je vais vous laisser là et repartir enquêter en ville. »

« Non, tu restes là, et Cas et moi, on va aller parler dehors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air de toute façon, j'ai passé trop de temps sur l'ordi. »

Dean et Castiel avaient souvent des petites conversations « en privé » ces derniers temps, et Sam se sentait un peu rejeté. Mais c'était comme ça, Castiel l'avait déjà dit, il partage avec Dean un « lien plus profond » et Sam devait accepter que son frère ait un jardin secret. Lui-même en avait un aussi, après tout. Il leur sourit et acquiesça.

« Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, » Dean commença une fois qu'ils furent sortis, « c'était juste une façon de parler, tu sais ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, » dit Cas, essayant de cacher sa déception. De toute façon, c'était trop tard. Il avait décidé de se confier à Dean et il n'était plus question de rebrousser chemin. « Mais laisse-moi juste éclaircir un point… »

Dean fronça les sourcils, mais écouta.

« Oui, j'ai _choisi_ de ne pas te suivre hors du Purgatoire, » Castiel poursuivit, « mais je ne t'ai pas _abandonné_. Je voulais faire pénitence, Dean. Je le voulais vraiment. Je voulais payer pour toutes ces horribles choses que j'ai faites et qui me hantent jour et nuit. Et que pouvait-il y avoir de pire comme punition que de vivre sans toi ? Tu m'as manqué. A chaque minute que j'ai passée là-bas. Tu n'as jamais quitté mes pensées. Pas une seule fois. Je voulais même me livrer aux Léviathans pour qu'ils abrègent mon agonie. Tu m'as dit de me rebeller. Tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas besoin de mon Père. Tu m'as dit que je n'avais besoin de personne. Tu avais tort. J'ai besoin de _toi_. J'ai besoin de toi parce que je..." il marqua une pause et, gêné, détourna les yeux, « parce que je ne suis rien sans toi, Dean. »

Le cœur de Dean semblait battre hors de sa poitrine. Personne, pas même Sam, ne l'avait fait se sentir à ce point important. Il devait se concentrer sur quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Parce que s'il regardait Castiel, là, tout de suite, il allait fondre en larmes. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la cravate de de l'ange. Cet offensant morceau de tissu qui n'avait jamais cessé de le rendre chèvre. Combien de fois l'avait-il réajusté ? Combien de fois son cœur s'était-il arrêté parce qu'il était si proche de Castiel quand il effectuait cette tâche ?

« Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à la mettre correctement, cette foutue cravate, hein ? » il demanda nerveusement, ses mains tremblant légèrement tandis qu'il resserrait le nœud, faisant de son mieux pour éviter ces satanés yeux couleur océan. Il sentit soudain une main sur la sienne.

« Dean… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire aussi bien que le livreur de pizzas, mais ça vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer… »

Dean rit. Un rire sincère et franc comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis une éternité.

« Oublie le livreur de pizzas," dit-il tandis qu'il tirait sur la cravate de Castiel pour rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes, « Je suis sûr que je peux t'apprendre un ou deux trucs… »

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent en un baiser qui semblait tout effacer. La douleur et les doutes, la culpabilité et le désespoir. Les premiers mouvements de Castiel étaient à la fois maladroits et adorables, mais ils devinrent rapidement de plus en plus passionnés. Il tenait Dean si fort dans ses bras qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne le laisserait jamais partir, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment un millier d'années et qu'il voulait qu'il dure éternellement.

Dean non plus ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être un jour senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Les lèvres de Castiel étaient douces et chaudes. Elles étaient la tarte la plus sucrée qu'il ait jamais goûtée, et il n'en aurait jamais assez.

Après des années de déni et de non-dits, Dean, qui n'avait pas connu d'autre maison que l'Impala depuis 1983, et Castiel, qui n'avait nulle part où aller, avaient enfin trouvé leur maison. L'amour…

Un coup d'œil à sa montre, et Sam soupira. Il avait plutôt hâte de partager ce qu'il venait de trouver lors de son enquête. Il se leva et souleva le rideau pour regarder dehors et voir ce que son frère et son ami l'ange étaient en train de faire. Il dût regarder à deux reprises pour être certain qu'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Puis il sourit à la vue des deux silhouettes enlacées, et secoua la tête en retournant à son PC.

« Il était temps… » murmura-t-il.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! **_

**Version anglaise et française publiées le 6 décembre 2012.**


End file.
